


Taking the Plunge

by merciki



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Diving, F/M, Olympics, because why not write Everlark as high divers, high dive, plunging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merciki/pseuds/merciki
Summary: High Diver Katniss Everdeen finds herself in need of a new partner. Luckily for her, Peeta Mellark volunteered.





	Taking the Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> My huge thanks go to xerxia31 for her input on the story, her help at correcting my mistakes - like every single time, this piece wouldn’t be the same without her :) thank you my friend :) 
> 
> Banner by @savvylark ! Thank you so much for volunteering :)

 

The noise of the pool is deafening. People cheering on their favorites are threatening to pierce my eardrums. I know I should enter my bubble, as Haymitch told me so many times over the years, yet today it’s almost impossible to do.

 

Today I’m diving with my first-time partner for the Gold.

 

Yes, I’m freaking out. We could win this thing.

 

I close my eyes, wishing the noise away. Instead, I’m mentally transported to a few weeks ago, when I thought I would have to withdraw from the competition.

\-------------

  
  


“Why can’t you compete?” I ask Gale, and yes, I don’t care that he’s still limping.

 

“I tore my ACL Catnip ! I can’t even climb the stairs! How could I throw myself from ten meters high?”

 

Of course he tore his ACL. What I can’t understand is the “when” part of the tearing.

 

“How did this happen? You told me on the phone you were fine! You didn’t limp  when we finished practice Thursday !” 

 

He had truly been. We had a great session, perfecting each dive, working on the tiny little details that make all the difference.

 

For nothing, apparently.

 

“And don’t call me Catnip!” I add after a beat. God, he knows how much I hate the nickname.

 

He sighs, averting his eyes.

 

“Well, I didn’t exactly go to my room after….”

 

“What? Come on Gale! How could you?” Let’s make this clear. He isn’t my boyfriend, never has been and will never be, even if we fight like a married couple. “Who was it this time?”

 

He doesn’t answer me, and to be honest, I don’t care. The moron torn his ACL, meaning we won’t compete this year. Thank you, Gale. Years of training for … nothing.

 

I grab my bag as I make my way to the hall, leaving the pool. What use is there for me to stay, when clearly I can’t compete anymore?

 

“Everdeen! Stay right there!” I sigh, pausing my exit. Of course Haymitch will want to talk to me, some kind of BS about keeping my head up high and smiling. Because my day couldn’t be worse, you know?

 

I turn, waiting for my long-time coach to come to me. I have no intention of taking a step forward, I just want to leave the pool.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asks, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Well, where would I go when I have no partner to dive with? So many options…”

 

“You DO have a partner. So go put your swimsuit on, and get into the water.”

 

“Ah, ah. Didn’t you hear? Gale hurt himself, he tore his ACL so, no I do not have a partner.”

 

I fully expect to make my exit on these words when my coach stops me.

 

“You better put your swimsuit on, Everdeen, your new partner is waiting for you by the pool. You have five minutes.”

 

With those words, he heads back towards the pool, leaving me speechless.

 

I have a new partner??! Wait, but who?

 

“Who is he, Haymitch?”

 

At my words, he turns back to me, but just winks.

The old bastard.

 

One day I’m going to drown him, I swear I will.

 

As I make my way towards the locker room, my mind starts digesting the news. I have a new partner - who could it be? I go through the list of potential divers one after the other. It can’t be Finnick, he’s already competing with Annie. Peeta is a no go, Haymitch knows he can’t stand me. Gloss and Cato are way too tall for me, there’s no way we can rotate at the same speed. 

 

Which leaves... nobody. Where did he find me a partner good enough to dive at this level? It’s not some kind of exhibition we’re training for, it’s the World Championships!

 

I’m doomed. There’s no way I can qualify for the Olympics now.

 

I reluctantly put on my suit and tie my hair in a ponytail instead of my usual braid, to avoid being whipped by it again and again.

 

As I walk out of the locker room, I can see Haymitch making his usual hand moves to mimick the dives we will have to perform. To whom, I can’t tell, my coach dearest is blocking my view. 

 

Oh, no, I think. Not him. I think as soon as I get a glimpse of who Haymitch is hiding. It’s not possible!

 

“Ah, Katniss, right on time!” Haymitch says with a grin. That’s when I know  _ he _ knows. He knows I can’t be partnered with Peeta and yet, who is standing just in front of me in just his speedo? Yeah, you guessed right. Peeta Asshat Mellark.

 

Also known as The Guy Who Hates Katniss Everdeen. 

 

Long story short, we come from the same district, and I was the one who got the diving scholarship, not him. He’s hated me since then, won’t talk to me or even look at me when we compete.

 

There’s no way he’s going to dive with me now.

 

“I think you know Peeta?” Haymitch says, and I swear again one day, he will end up at the bottom of the pool. I don’t give him the pleasure of my answer, I just nod as I cross my arms on my chest. 

 

“He’s volunteered to take Gale’s place. He’s almost the same height as Gale, but he’s heavier, so you’re going to have to work on your synchronization.“ Heavier? that’s the understatement of the century. I’m pretty sure I saw him at the gym lifting at least twice my bodyweight.

 

Not that I was paying attention.

 

And wait, what? He  _ volunteered _ ??

Why would he do that?

 

“Because you needed a partner, and I’ve always wanted to try the mixed diving. So, why not?” Peeta says, a small smile on his lips. Of course I spoke out loud. Meet Katniss Everdeen, unable to keep her mouth shut when needed.

 

“Right. But you hate me?”

 

“I’ve never hated you, Katniss. You’re the one who can’t stand me.”

 

Woah, wait a minute here ... 

 

“Seems like you two lovebirds have some talking to do. But that’ll have to wait until after the session!” Haymitch chimes in with his trademark cocky grin.

 

I share a look with Peeta - how have I never noticed his eyes are so blue? He holds my gaze, without blinking, as if he is allowing me to read his soul.

Wow. Deep shit, Katniss.

 

I just nod a little, to tell him I’m okay being partnered with him.

 

And just like that, we hit the platform.

 

It takes a few sessions to adjust to one another. Luckily for me, Peeta is already a world-class diver in his own right, knows all the jumps, all the tricks and is never bothered by criticism. I mean, when some of the divers are on a quest for gold, they can get pretty mean. Calling each other names is a common occurrence.

 

The psychological contest is sometimes worse than the real one. Little phrases said here and there can bring you down.

 

Peeta is soy good at deflecting them. He’s like a buffer to all the mean around us.

People listen to him, respect him, like him.

 

Weirdly, we work well together.

 

Of course, we have to talk, to clear the air between us - apparently built on years of misunderstanding, fuelled by the rivalry that comes with competition in high level sports.

  
We wait until everybody has left the pool, until it’s just the two of us in the empty parking lot.

We could have gone to a coffee shop, to some place where we could sit, but that would be too personal, maybe.

 

I don’t know.

 

“Why?” I ask, breaking the silence.

 

“Why what?” He seems confused. I almost sigh. Men can be so dumb sometimes. He thinks we’re here to flirt?

 

“Why do you hate me?”

 

“I never hated you, Katniss.” He starts playing with his car keys before he adds. “I guess I was a bit .. jealous that you got that scholarship, and I didn’t, you know?”

 

That, I can understand. Doesn’t explain why he was a dick for years.

 

“After, it just felt …” He hesitates for a few seconds, shrugging. “I couldn’t find the way to talk to you, that it was too late, so I just … stayed away? And don’t forget you always had Tall-and-Broody by your side… he can be a little .. scary at times.”

 

Tall-and-Broody? It takes me a while to understand he’s talking about Gale who can indeed be at times tall and broody. 

 

“Scary? You’ve always been a wrestler! You came in second at the Championships - even if I think you totally let your brother win!”

 

He smiles.

 

“You were there? At the tournament?”

 

“Wasn’t it mandatory?” 

 

We both know it wasn’t. But what can I say? Men in singlets are worth watching.

 

He starts laughing, and just like that the tension disappears suddenly.

 

I discover that he’s funny and caring, that he doesn’t take sugar in his tea (which I don’t get, but whatever), and that he double knots his shoelaces every time.

 

We discover that we work well together, he adapts to me the same way I find it easy to adapt to him. 

 

That’s how we find ourselves on the highest platform, for our last dive.

The one that can qualify me, us, for the Olympics.

 

We just have to do something crazy like a back 2-½ somersault with a 1-½ twist in the pike position without making a splash.

 

No big deal.

 

Gloss and Glimmer’s marks are expected, we just have to wait for those before it’s our turn.

 

I try to take deep breaths, to calm myself, but I know it’s going to be useless. I’m not good at meditation and all that yoga-stuff. I’m more for action. I’d jump right now if the judges wouldn’t be slightly pissed at it.

 

“Remember when we were young?”

 

Peeta’s voice takes me out of my thoughts of twists and being careful about my wrists. I turn to him before I answer, notice that he’s looking at me too.

 

“Yes?” We grew up in the same town in the middle of nowhere, but what about it? “Why?”

 

“When you used to jump from that rock at your dad’s lake?”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“We had a cabin nearby. From my room, I could see yours.”

 

He takes a breath, then turns towards the pool. 

 

“I could see you.” he adds. “You were always jumping from that rock, and you were laughing, laughing. Watching you… it helped me get through some pretty deep shit… “

 

“Peeta …” is all I say. His mother’s behavior has always been Panem’s worst kept secret. “She’s out of your life now, right?” 

 

He nods. 

 

“You helped me then, more than you know,” is all he says.

 

“You helped me too, you know … when my dad…” 

 

“It was the only thing I could do.”

 

I can’t answer as the announcer calls us onto the platform.

 

Peeta’s words play in loop in my head. I can’t believe I never knew he was nearby when we were going to the lake. It’s like he’s always been around, taking care of us…

 

“You always watched out for me?” 

 

He just shrugs, then turns and throws his towel over the railing. I do the same with mine.

His is orange, mine is green.

 

“Is that your favorite color?” I ask, curious. I’ve never seen such a shade in a pool.

 

“Wow, Everdeen, what with the deep stuff! That’s a pretty heavy question!”

 

I can’t help it.

I laugh.

 

He smiles.

 

“Ready?” he asks.

 

I nod. 

 

Time to face the music.

 

Together.


End file.
